Day in Life of WebLog
by PaiPaii
Summary: All of the little shenanigans about the members of the Discord server WebLog!
1. Disturbance (Kun and Risa)

_[Risa POV]_

* * *

As per usual, I was on my PC playing games at midnight. When I started to feel like passing out, I talked to my friends for a bit(which included me and Demo chanting each other's names repeatedly) before getting ready to hit the hay. I brushed my teeth and gave my hair a comb before grabbing my phone from which was upon the side of my desk and climbing to bed.

Just as I was about to play on my phone, I hear a strange noise. I hear the slight taps on the wooden floor in another room. As I listen closer, I find that those are footsteps.

But why? No one is even home tonight. _Did someone break in?_

I grab my phone and slowly leave my room. It's pitch black. I turn my phone's flashlight on in order to see what is going on. I begin to carefully look around the entire house. From the bathrooms to the other bedrooms including their closets. So far, no one.

It seems the sound has disappeared as I began my search. I may have been hearing things.

Now in the kitchen, I hear the steps again. _Tap, tap, tap._ The sound gets more and more prominent the more I listen. I still don't see anyone so far. _Yep. I was definitely hearing things._

After I look into the living room(and still finding absolutely nobody), I have come to the conclusion that I'm clearly hearing things and I am a tired fuck, so I need to go take my ass back to bed. _Period._

I couldn't believe I was looking through the whole damn house at about 1 in the morning just to realize I'm just hearing things. I'm now even more tired from walking around like this.

I'm going back to bed. Night-night.

I go on my trip back to my bedroom, finally ready to rest for the night once and for all. Just as I begin to open my bedroom door—

"BOO!"

_AH—?!_

I yelp, nearly dropping my phone.

I feel something tall wrapped tight around me from behind—_Wait a minute. Do I feel boobs on my back too?_

It is definitely a person, definitely a woman. _But who is it?_

I wasn't hearing things at all. I turn around to see who it is. I find out that it was, in fact, fucking Kun giving me a bearhug from behind! _Damn you!_

It was no surprise, since she likes to scare me. I am jumpy as hell. She also wanted to give me a bearhug, since she is so tall compared to me. I wouldn't have minded the bearhug, but not like this! Anything but this!

Kun chuckles. "You do get scared easily."

"S-Shut up," I exclaim before being released from Kun's embrace. "What brings you here, especially so late at night?"

"Just wanted to do that."

"And why did you want to do it?"

"Just 'cause."

"Is that the shit you do so late at night?"

"Maybe."

"Hmmm. . ."

Kun giggles again before patting me on the head. I stare at her in suspicion.

"I hate you right now," I pout. Of course, as one should know by now, I don't actually mean it.

"Love you too," Kun cheekily responds before getting ready to take her leave.

"Wait," I quickly say before she reached the front door. "Before you leave, I have one thing to say to you."

"Yes?"

"Get some goddamn sleep."

"No promises," Kun says. "Night, Risa!"

After a sigh, I bid her goodnight back. The second before she left the door, she decides to take out her taser gun and turn the damn thing on. This electrifying sound was pretty loud and intense! _That's another thing she likes to try scaring me with. I hope she didn't wake the neighbors._

I let out another sigh—mostly in relief. I can finally sleep now. I return to my room, flop on my bed, and drift off to sleep.

_Night!~_


	2. Revenge (Kun and Risa)

_[Risa POV]_

* * *

It is the evening after Kun decided to _sneaky-wink_ into my home and give me a bearhug just for the hell of it. You remember the story.

I keep thinking about it.

That little(more like big) shit knows. She knows I am one of the most jumpiest people in existence. I can't help but wonder if she's jumpy, too.

_ Hmm. . ._

I must get revenge on the Oracle of WebLog at once. In order to do that, I will try to scare her back! I've been over at her place a few times before, so I should remember where she lives.

It's now around 10 PM. After taking some good ol' time to plot my revenge plan, I approach Kun's residence. _Time to begin my infiltration._ I climb through one of the windows. It took several tries until I successfully broke into the building.

I'm relieved Kun's not around. This is a good time for some sneaky-winking. I must be as quiet as possible—_gasp!_ I hear her screaming from another room. I wonder what the hell she's up to now. I bet it's another voice chat party. _Ah—_Since she's distracted, this must be the perfect time!

I tip-toe around the place until I find the bedroom door. This is when I begin to overhear Kun saying something like, "Be right back. I'm gonna get some more coffee."

_Shit!_

I frantically try to find a place to hide. It was a little too late. Kun opens the door. Thankfully, she took no notice of me, because I was hiding behind the opened door. _Phew. I was lucky._

This is still a good time to spook her. I sneak right behind her, following her to the kitchen.

She apparently had heard my footsteps, since she turned around saying "The fuck was that?" I quickly hid behind a nearby wall before she saw me. She shrugged and kept going.

Now in the kitchen, I hide in one of the cabinets(don't ask how I climbed or fit into one of these) currently waiting for the best time to strike.

Just as Kun was nearly done preparing her coffee—_POI!—_I gave her a good glomp. _Did I scare her at last?_

Kun turns her head towards me. She smiles, saying, as though absolutely nothing fucking fazed her, "Oh hi, Risa."

_FUCKING DAMMIT! My plan has been soiled!_

"H-Hi," I greet back.

"Heh. Yeah, nice try. You can't scare me easily."

"Fuck you."

I pout before finally getting off of the raven-haired Oracle.

"Oh well," I say after letting out a sigh and getting ready to leave.

"Before you go," Kun begins. "I have one thing to say."

"Yes?"

"You know the link you sent me earlier today, right? That page crashed my entire browser as it was loading. Fuck you for that."

"Love you too," I cheerfully say before we both let out a chuckle.

We bid each other goodnight. I left her residence and was on my way home.

My plan may have failed, but at least I accidentally crashed her browser. I'm satisfied.


	3. Risa's Cooking Show (Jackie, Risa, Kun)

_**(Warning: Faking death as a prank, including some fake blood. Nothing to be taken seriously. I would not actually kill off anyone.)**_

_**(No Kuns were harmed in the making of this story. Thanks, Jackie, for the idea!)**_

_[Risa POV]_

* * *

We're in the kitchen. We put on our aprons. I turn the camera on, and we're both ready to introduce our audience!

_This is going to be totally normal, don't worry._

"What's poppin', everyone? I am Risa, and welcome to my channel and another episode of my Cooking Show! This time, I will be introducing a guest who is going to help me with this particular recipe! Meet my good friend, Jackie!"

"Hello, everyone! I am Jackie! I'm honored to be here. Some of you may know me for my animations."

"Oh yeah! Jackie's channel's in the description below. Go subscribe to her. Do it. Do it, and you'll win a free cookie."

"Speaking of which. . . Risa, what are we making today?"

"We are making cookies. They're not just any cookies. They're going to be star-shaped to make your night especially delectable—so delectable that you'll be ramming into the kitchen just to consume it all in one sitting. I'll be calling them Tasty Stars!"

"Oh, that sounds amazing! What are the ingredients?"

I introduce every ingredient and tool that goes with the recipe. The most crucial tool for this recipe is—of course—the star-shaped cookie cutter.

Jackie and I begin the recipe. The process is much quicker than what I usually do, especially with the help of another friend. There are a few little bloopers here and there, but at least we're having fun.

About an hour goes by—or maybe not. I lost track of time—and we finished prepping and we're ready to bake. Oven is finally pre-heated. Since there is the two of us, we'll be making two batches. Of course, we'll just be baking one batch at a time—10 minutes each.

As we start the baking process, I switch the camera off to charge it. I want to make sure we still have plenty of battery life left to record our decoration process and even the taste test.

Over 20 minutes go by, I begin recording again. We're now making the dark-blue frosting while letting our cookies cool off a little longer.

We frosted each and every cookie, which did take some time. I included some edible glitter in the recipe to really imitate the night sky!

And we're finally finished! Time for the taste test! Jackie hands me a cookie while grabbing her own.

"I love how the cookies turned out," I say in excitement.

Jackie follows with, "They look very pretty!"

"The presentation may look nice. What really matters, though, is the taste! Now, the moment of truth—HEY!"

It seems like someone took a bite of the cookie that was on my hand. It was Kun.

"Kun, why did you do that? That was Risa's cookie," Jackie exclaims.

"Sorry, couldn't resist," Kun responds. "They are, indeed, tast—"

Before Kun could finish, she suddenly begins to make choking sounds.

For a second, knowing her, we thought she was messing around. Until she collapsed. Then we started freaking out. I screamed in fear, while Jackie left the room.

I now see blood, all coming from her mouth and beginning to flood around the kitchen floor. _Did I do something wrong in the recipe? There weren't any dangerous ingredients—not even common allergens—in the cookies, and they seemed fully baked._

I'm trying to tell myself that the blood is fake and that she's pulling a prank on us.

_ Please tell me it's a prank! Please tell me it's a prank!_

As I continue to watch in fear, Kun begins to. . . laugh? _Wait a fucking minute._

_**I KNEW IT! **__She __**was **__faking it!_

"The looks on your faces," Kun says in laughter. "Especially yours!"

"Hey! What else was I supposed to feel when I witness a friend dyin—AH?!"

I find myself slipping on the fake blood. I am now on the floor next to Kun, my butt now hurting and parts of my body covered in fake blood.

"Owie. . . I gotta edit it all out now. And wash my clothes."

Kun continues to laugh at me.

Jackie returns with a big bag and a shovel in hand. She then screams after seeing me on the floor.

"IT'S A ZOMBIE! Stay away from Risa!"

"JACKIE, WAIT—OW! FUCK!"

Jackie proceeds to hit Kun in the head with the shovel. _Ouch._

"J-Jackie," I stutter. "That was a prank."

Jackie stands silent for a minute before saying ". . .Oh."

Jackie then whacks Kun again.

"OW! FUCK YOU!"

"That one is for messing with us."

"Now I'm gonna get a fucking headache because of you," Kun says.

"You need any painkillers?" I offer.

"I'll be fine," Kun declines. "I kind of deserved it anyway."

"If you insist," I say as we both get up. "Now I need to get a shower and put different clothes on. I hope all of these fake blood stains will be washed away."

"The cookies are good, by the way," Kun says with a thumbs up.

"Thanks!"

We give a few cookies to Kun as she bid us goodbye. I turn off the camera before I wash my clothes and take a shower. Jackie cleans the floor.

I gotta edit this whole thing out for public viewing. I'm still keeping the footage, though.

After the shower and the cleansing of the kitchen's floor, me and Jackie successfully redo our taste test.

The cookies do, indeed, taste great—just as great as one would expect from such a delectable Tasty Star.

The video is now finished and ready for editing.


	4. (NSFW-ish) Genderbender Pt 1 (Risa)

**I'm going to warn you that I will consider this NSFW-ish because it involves the observation of privates.**

_[Risa POV]_

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon, and I was walking home from my bus stop. I happened to spot some sort of necklace which was lying upon the ground. _I wonder who left it behind._ Upon closer inspection, there was a crystal attached to it that seemed ever so colorful and shiny. _It's mesmerizing! That's gotta be valuable._

I pick it up and take it with me to figure out what to do with it. That thing is surprisingly heavier than one would expect from a big-ol' pendant necklace. After going inside, I cleanse it of dirt and leave it alone for a few hours due to my goddamn forgetfulness.

It is around 1 AM in the morning, and I am beat. My tired self decides to try the pendant on, because why the hell not? Perhaps it'll look nice on me. In fact, it does look quite nice on me. It's not too heavy on my neck, which is also quite surprising. That, or I am just too goddamn tired to notice. _I need some damn SLEEP._

I play on my phone for a little longer before finally dozing off, completely forgetting to take off the necklace.

Does that matter, you ask? Well, here's your answer. _YES._ At least for this situation. Wanna know why? I'll tell ya!

It's the next morning. I feel like something is just. . . off. Firstly, I feel like I've lost a lot of my hair. _I'm not even balding, I swear!_ I notice that I don't feel the big ol' fats on my chest anymore. I don't feel as small either. It's like I've grown several inches on my bed overnight. _Wait a minute._

I get up, after processing what happened. I speak(I don't fucking remember what I said), and I notice my voice became much deeper! _Oh shit!_ I grab my phone, using the screen as a mirror.

I'm a dude. I've turned into a dude. I'm just a male version of myself, but I already look like a damn generic harem protagonist! _AAAAAH!_ What could have caused this?

I realize I still have that pendant on. Could that thing be the cause of my gender-bending? If so, that sounds pretty cool! I take it off to see if I turn back to normal. I wait several minutes. Nothing happened. Nothing goddamn happened! I still have a dic—

Wait. . . I have a dick. _Well, duh. _I'ma take a look at my brand-new dick later. The size of that thing doesn't matter at the moment!

What really matters right now is how can I reverse the damn spell, if that was caused by the necklace? I take an even closer look at the necklace. I notice some tiny, tiny text. I've got 20/20 vision, and even I can barely read that. After a good, hard look, it says something like:

_Wear overnight, and you'll experience a sex-change each time._

That's the best I can read it, anyway. If that's the case, I might have to spend the whole day being a dude just to turn back the next morning.

_Meh. _It might not be so bad. On the bright side, more girls will be attracted to me! That's a plus. I gotta hope I don't get kicked in the fucking balls—

_WAIT! My dick!_

With hesitation, I take my pants and underwear off. I glance upon my wiener. It's surprisingly larger than I expected. _Huh. _No matter. I quickly put my underwear and pants back on.

_Hoo boy, this is gonna be one hell of a day. I wonder how I should tell my friends._


	5. Genderbender Pt 2 (Male Risa x Jackie)

**Upon Jackie's request, I decided to have Male!Risa lewd his character(who is also named Jackie)! This is only the first part, and we haven't gotten to the lewds yet. I will leave an NSFW warning in the next chapter. This is mostly just SFW interaction.**

_**[Risa POV]**_

* * *

Welp. Time to begin the new day. As a man. This will be interesting.

I put on one of my big sweatshirts (No joke, I've got some very large sweatshirts) and my biggest shoes on before I head out the door. I just remembered to go to the store for some groceries. What should I make for dinner tonight? _Hmmmm. . ._

Now at the store, I look through the meat section. Maybe I can get one of those big sausages and make them with white rice. That sounds awesome. Haven't had sausages and rice in months. Or I can save that for another day, and get some ground beef to make tacos. _Mmmmm._

As I put the thing of beef—and ham, for later—in my cart, I notice a few very cute girls lustfully staring at me. I could hit on them, hang out with them, or even take one of them out for dinner or something. But want to know what I did instead? My embarrassed-ass walks off.

As I keep walking, I look back. The girls seem to be gone. About a second later, I feel my cart bumping against another. _Dammit!_

"Sorry about that," I say before taking notice who was pushing the other cart. It was Jackie! What a coincidence! How should I tell her about the manly situation I'm in right now? _Yes, I said 'manly.'_

"Oh, don't worry about it," Jackie replies. She then takes a good look at me. Did she already figure me out? "Wait a minute. You seem familiar." _Oh, shit! She knows!_

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah. You remind me of that cute lesbian I've met many times before. Is that you, Pyrocinical?"

I let out a witty response, "Nope. I Am Sam-I-Am."

Jackie and I both chuckle.

"In all seriousness," Jackie begins. "Are you related to a girl named Risa?"

I freeze for a moment before gulping and answering, "Yeah. Sure. I'm her brother." _I don't even have a brother. What am I doing? The hell am I saying?_

"Ahh! No wonder you seem cute. What's your name?"

"Uh," I try to think of a masculine name. Almost right away, a name already hits me. "I'm Rito."

"Ooh. Nice name! Just as simple as Risa. Anyway, I am Jackie. Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise." _This feels weird. So weird._

"So, do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Ah, sure," I slightly turn my head away. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Your place," Jackie answers. "Do you live with Risa?"

"Uhhh," I almost-frantically think of a response. "Um, no. However, since she's away for a little while. So I am watching over her place until she returns."

"Huh. So unlike her," Jackie comments. _Of fucking course it's unlike me. But this is the best excuse I can go for._ "Well, at least she's trying something new!"

"Yeah, sure." _This is painful. You can't even goddamn spell 'pain' without PAI._

Later, after checking out, Jackie says she'll be over sometime later today.

I'm now home, putting all of my groceries away. After that, I go onto my computer to chat and play a few games for a while. I see a voice chat party ongoing. I decided not to join, lest they get suspicious over hearing a man's voice on my end. I'd rather not risk it for today.

A few hours of playing video games later, I feel someone hugging me. Tightly. It startled me, causing my in-game character to die. _Fuck!_ I turn my head over, just to find out that it's Jackie. She usually doesn't knock, so I pay it no mind. I still find it weird.

"H-Hi, Jackie," I greet.

"Hi, Rito!~"

"You surprised me there."

"I know. Sorry 'bout that.~ What do you wanna do?"

"I was about to make dinner. I'm making tacos, if you're up for some."

"Oh, sure. Sounds delicious!"

"Do you wanna help? We might get them tacos made faster if you do."

"I'd love to help," Jackie accepts.

"Great!" I beam. Jackie did take notice.

She says, "You seem to have the same personality as your sister. How close were you two, anyway?"

I froze before giving an answer, "Oh, we were close. Very close."

"How cute! I will surely tell Risa about you when she returns home.~"

I chuckle before getting up and leading Jackie to the kitchen. We are prepared to make some good ol' tacos!~ While we make our meal, Jackie says, with a sigh, "Just like when Risa and I were making cookies together."

Ah, yes. The Tasty Stars. And there was that incident. I still chuckle at the footage to this day. Of course, I need to pretend that I don't know, given that I am Rito and not Risa.

"Ah, really?" I answer. "How often did y'all cook together?"

"It was one time, really. It was fun, until someone came in and pulled a prank on us. I thought she was a zombie, so I bonked her in the head with a shovel. Twice. The second time was for messing with us."

"Oof," I giggle in response. It's still funny picturing that. I do wonder if Kun is doing okay after that, and not suffering from bad headaches.

We finish making our meal, and we get our toppings ready. I'm going to rush over to the end of our meal, since it's just boring stuff. Our tacos turned out great, and we both enjoyed them.

"We did good," Jackie comments.

I agree. "Yeah, we did!"

"Since it's pretty late, there is one thing we must do."

I have a bad-bad feeling about this. What does she want to do now? I gulp, waiting for her to finish.

"I know that we just met," Jackie begins while blushing. "But I want you to. . . Do me."

_**WHAT?!**_ I almost choke on my drink. _Excuse me?!_

"A-Are you serious, Jackie? We just met, didn't we? Y-You're cute and all, but are you really sure you wanna be done by a guy like me?"

"Yes." Jackie gives me the smug look.

"Jackie, no," I protest after noticing her getting closer and closer to my pants. "At least wait until I clean the damn dishes!"

"All right," Jackie pouts, patiently waiting as I clean everything up.

"Okay," I say, exhausted. "Where even are we going to do it? I can't just take my r—s-sister's room for that kind of stuff."

"Let's go to my place, then," Jackie says in response. I nod. We're both now on our way to Jackie's place.

Here we go. I'm going to see how the thing will be like in a man's body. I'm nervous.


	6. The Safe (Risa, Kun)

**This one is a little shorter than usual. I did just get back into writing WebLog stories, and I had this short thing pop in my head.**

* * *

[Risa POV]

* * *

I have hidden something in my safe. What is it, you ask? Once Kun arrives, you'll know.

"Hey Kun," I call.

"Hey," Kun replies. "Where the hell is my caffeine?"

"It's in this safe! If you can figure out the code, you can get your caffeine back."

"How about _you_ open it and return my damn caffeine, ya little shit?"

"Ohhh?~ I'm willing to bet that you're too scared to crack the code."

"...You know what? Fuck it."

_ It worked._

Kun makes many attempts to crack the code, while I watch in amusement. I laugh a little harder the more she fails. She tried to do every combination.

Then she put 6969. This was the code.

"Finally! My caffeine is back to mamma!"

I am still laughing. Way too early. What do you mean early, Risa? Well...

"What's so funny?"

"Open the safe."

"That's what I am about to do, but okay—"

_ NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP! NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN—_

"FUCK YOOOOOOU! YOU RICKROLLED ME! This ain't even April Fools' Day! What the fuck?"

I begin dying from laughter. I laughed to the point where I began crying.

"Okay. That broke Risa. Seriously, where the fuck's my caffeine?"

I got myself to calm down before I answer.

"I don't even have it. I'm just fucking with you! I believe Zero has it."

"And I'm gonna beat his ass for it. ZEROOOOO!"

"WAIT! KUN! I CAN EXPLAIN!"

And so, Kun beat Zero's ass. Kun did get her caffeine back, but she did steal Zero's Purple Heart body pillow without him knowing.


End file.
